


If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me

by Pres310



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Also Murrit's pronouns change a bit, Enby Murrit, Fluff, Just a quick drabble, LET THEM BE TENDER, Other, Set Post-Canon, Trans Character, early morning, let em be SOFF, soft, sorry if that gets confusing, these two need more pointless fluff, top surgery (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Murrit and Dismas exchange some words early in the morning over some surgery aftercare and a truly gaudy bathrobe.
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin, Murrit Turkin/Dismas Mersiv
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me

Truthfully, Dismas could probably change the bandages on his chest on his own, but... he appreciates the closeness. He Appreciates Murrit's attempts at being gentle, and the way his cold hands magically make Dismas feel warm whenever he rests them on his shoulders.

This particular morning, he finds himself enjoying the little kiss Murrit presses to the crook between his neck and shoulder. "There," they said, voice scratchy from having just woken up and so heart-achingly fond. "Turkin seal of approval."

Dismas wants to tease him, to make some sort of banter, but it gets caught in his throat as his heart leaps to take its place. He's been in this spot with his Matesprit a few times now... and he doesn't think it'll get old. As tough as he liked to act, he knew that his mind and body craved this sort of tenderness like a drug. And today, it's like the first time all over again; its gentle in a way he's not used to that makes his heart beat so noticeably and so red.

"I love you," he says instead. Murrit smiles, laying their chin gently on Dismas's shoulder. He can see the warm shakiness of the smile, the way that Murrit's still getting used to displaying emotion like this. Dismas dares to toy with Murrit's hair without reaching up too far. Murrit's ear fins flick appreciatively.

"I love you too," it's a simple exchange of words with a not very simple context. Murrit slowly blinks her tired, Violet eyes, sighing. She enjoys this. a lot. Sure, she's in a fuzzy neon purple bathrobe and tie-dye crocs, and her hair desperately needs to be detangled. Maybe she needs to find her shutter shades.

But above all; he's happy. Murrit is so beyond happy, he doesn't care if both he and Dismas look like complete messes. It's a scene he would make fun of but also deeply yearn for in a way that he couldn't describe. Tender, gentle. Bleh, even the dreaded word; domestic.

Murrit leans up to kiss Dismas's cheek again, and they hold it for a moment longer than usual; they want to memorize how this feels. How this whole moment feels. Because they know neither them nor Dismas are used to being able to hold onto things for long, and that they're both scared that this is somehow going to get cut short.

And even if it doesn't; it certainly couldn't hurt to remember this morning.


End file.
